Together We Made It
by anneryn7
Summary: Set in 6x05. Bamon. "There's really no one else you'd rather be doing this with?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Only you, Damon," I told him. His signature smirk graced his lips. "Right back at ya, Judgy. When we get back, there are some things we should talk about. I've been doing some thinking."


**A/N: Because this is what ****should**** have happened! I'm probably going to be peeved most of this season, because of the lack of Bamon. SO expect more one-shots! Reviews would excellent.**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Damon yelled, as he pushed me back. An arrow shot passed me and I looked up and saw Kai. How is he even alive?! I killed him!<p>

"Motus!" I sent Kai flying backwards. He smacked his head and lay unconscious. I let out a breath of relief. "Thank God." I sighed. Damon looked at me worriedly. "I'm fine, Damon. We need to go, before he's up." I told him. He nodded. I moved my spare hand onto his and gave it a squeeze.

"There's really no one else you'd rather be doing this with?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Only you, Damon," I told him. His signature smirk graced his lips.

"Right back at ya, Judgy. When we get back, there are some things we should talk about. I've been doing some thinking."

"That's never good." I teased as I felt our bodies move through space and time. Not even seconds later, we materialized in the tomb. I glanced around and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and spun me around. The device fell from my hands and shattered into tiny pieces. That's probably for the best. It just means that no one else will be able to us it, now.

"Bonnie," he breathed. I looked up at him. "I'm not hung up on Elena, anymore." He told me. My eyes widened. "I know that you're not nearly as invested in Baby Gilbert as you want everyone to believe, either. The things that I've felt since we've been gone… tell me that I'm not the only one who's been feeling them. Tell me that you don't want this and I'll back off. You have five seconds, or I'm not letting you go." He confessed.

"Damon, what?" I asked him, afraid that I was hearing things. Yes. I do have feelings for him and yes he's right about Jeremy. Whatever we had was a long time ago and I was just clinging to the past. "There's no way that you're actually over Elena." I said in disbelief.

"Being away gave me clarity. We've been broken up. I know that we don't work together. No one else matters, right now. We'll deal with everything else later. Bonnie, I feel something for you. It's your last chance to move, or I'm going to kiss you." He warned me. I didn't say anything. I couldn't even breathe.

"Damon?" Stefan said from behind us. Neither of us moved a muscle. Damon moved closer to me, until his lips were covering my own. My eyes closed and I clung to him and clutched his shoulders. I kissed him back, harder. He nipped at my bottom lip, until I parted my lips for him and gave him what he wanted. "Is this real?" Stefan asked, clearly confused. I gave him a meek nod, without detaching myself from his brother's sinfully skilled lips.

"In a minute, brother," Damon pulled away to say, before lifting me up higher and grabbing my butt, so I wouldn't fall. I brought my lips to his first this time. I would have stayed like that for longer, if Stefan wasn't standing right there. I'm not much for an audience.

"Are you serious about this?" I asked Damon, before we got to Stefan. He nodded as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Dead serious, Bonnie, I want this. I want you." He told me. I nodded.

"I want this, too. I really do. We just…"

"Have to break it to Jeremy and Elena." Damon finished for me. I nodded, again.

"Elena won't be a problem. She asked Alaric to compel her to forget all of her memories about your time together." Stefan spoke up. Something flashed in Damon's eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Then we only need to worry about Baby Gilbert, then." He said tightly. He leaned in to give one last bruising kiss, before pulling away and embracing his brother. Stefan smiled and came over to hug me, after his brother.

"You actually found a way back." Stefan breathed. We both nodded.

"Did you ever doubt that we wouldn't? I had Bonnie. She can do anything." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and he took my hand into his.

"You're staying?" Stefan asked, like he was afraid that we would disappear any second.

"We're staying." I assured him. We all smiled.

"Good. It's hell without you, Damon. I can't do it without you two."

"Don't worry, brother. We're back."

"And we're not going anywhere."


End file.
